Rocking The Anime Boat
by LeCait
Summary: This is a rewrite, but just for you new readers, here's an actual summary. Two otaku girls, Emiko and Kameren, get sent to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! world. What could possibly go wrong? Apparently, a lot. HibarixOC, GokuderaxOC Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here's the rewrite. It's only the first chapter, but I have a good excuse! My computer is getting taken away for the summer, but I will occasionally steal Hanime's computer and write the chapters on there. …I hope. Oh, and I'll also be gone for about a month. Stuff is going on. -.- In other news, I have removed Alex and Kimi. They're unnecessary to the plot (not that there is one! ...YET). So is Kameren, but Hanime (dustyjinx) wanted me to make sure that Hibari had a love interest. ...And she has specified that it must be her. So… yeah. Now there's only Emi and Kameren.**_

_**So, onto a more happy note, I'm going to A-Kon this year. Dude... I get to see Vic Mignogna. He's aweshum, and I luff him. **__**:3**__** Anyways... Are any of you going to A-Kon this year? Hope to see you there, even though you won't know which one I am. **__**:3**__** Well... You MIGHT, because I act... Well, just like Emiko. And I look like her too. So, yeah... Emiko is technically me. You'll recognize me… I hope. :D**_

**Emiko POV**

"FUCKING JESUS ON CRUTCHES- OW! WHAT THE HELL? WAIT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Then give me the damn cookie! I stole it fair and square! It's MINE!" **(A/N: Haha... I bet you had dirty thoughts, you dirty birdie, you! x'D)** Nearly growling through my teeth, I tackled Kameren, knocking both of us to the ground. We were still at school, so you can imagine how many eyes were on us at the moment. I quickly tried to bite the cookie in her hand, but she dropped it, causing me to bite her hand instead.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Kameren yelled, me still biting her hand.

Suddenly tasting copper, I let go of her hand, seeing blood drip from my teeth. "Whoops... You might want to get that bandaged."

She hissed in pain, obviously not done with me yet, especially after me biting her. "Bandaged? More like get a fucking rabies shot, you two-headed cow!"

"Ouch. That wounds me, really. I am not a cow, I am a literary unicorn!"

"More like a literary bullshitter. I don't know a time when you wrote something remotely productive," Kameren snidely stated, giving me a smirk. This made my anger flare up a bit, but I just got the cookie and threw it away, taking a chocolate bar out of my backpack. I made sure to eat it slowly, so she can suffer for a few agonizing moments of watching me get my way.

_Ah, victory is sweet. Or... Maybe that's just the chocolate. Probably both._

Kameren chose wisely to just forget about it and she sighed, shaking her head. "Just... C'mon, Emi. Let's just get to my house and maybe get me to the hospital. Why is it every time you're around, I end up getting hurt?"

"Maybe 'cause I get hurt all the other times when I'm not hanging around you," I said, giggling a bit.

At some point, we reached her house and bandaged her hand. Then she started zoning out a bit.

"Emi, can I ask you something?" She said, still having a slightly distant look in her eyes.

I growled, laying face-down in a pillow, hoping she would take a hint and finally let me FUCKING SLEEP. "What... Do... You... WANT?"

"Why do you have a Japanese name, even though you're not Japanese?"

_That's what she wanted? Oh, that's it!_ "BITCH LET ME SLEEP OR ELSE I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY POCKET KNIFE AND FEED YOUR INSIDES TO ZOMBIE BUNNIES!"

"...So, in other words, you don't know?"

With being really annoyed with her lack of discouragement and her annoying persistence, I growled again. "My parents were Japanese junkies. They met at some stupid Japanese history class in college. Are you satisfied now?"

"Indeed. You can sleep now~" Great! Now I'm awake, and she's happy. This isn't good.

"Bitch, you made me wake up. I will KHEEL CHU!" I screamed, then hit her with my handy dandy notebook. **(A/N: Blues Clues? How did you show up? xD)**

"Hey hey hey! That is extremely rude, Emiko!" She was currently blocking the notebook with her hands and failing in an attempt to take it from me.

"You... Well, as Hibari would say... Are a GODDAMN herbivore! I will now bite you to fucking DEATH!" ...And cue me actually biting her arm... Again.

She appeared to not be that hurt because she just picked up a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! manga, and began hitting me over the head with it. That had made... Ah, well, a slight change of scenery, might I say. Next thing I knew, Kameren's house looked a little traditional, and... Hmm... I guess some might say it looked animated. No, not that stupid metaphorical animated shit, like some real badass animated shit. I'm talking about the real motherfucking bright colors and perfectness. I thought that I was on some fucking LSD at this point, just waiting for my rainbow unicorn to pop up and give me my cocaine and lollipops. By that time, though, I realized that Kameren was still next to me. Damn. So that rules out the LSD, me being dead, and ninjas kidnapping me and dropping my into a kick-ass animated world.

Nah, there's always the option of ninjas. Like a goddamn boss!

So... Due to the fact that Kameren is freaking out next to me, I decided to point out that I'm still here. With a quiet, "Hey, chick? I'm here too~!" She was clearly thinking that she's gone stark-raving nuts. I wouldn't blame her, though. I nearly admitted to myself that I was on self-induced LSD. Then again, it wouldn't be surprising. I've been accused of being high on several occasions.

I just quickly jumped up, and ran to the bathroom to check something. I drenched my hair with water and towel-dried it and peeked in the mirror, just to see it bounce back into place as if it had never been wet in the first place.

"Yup! Kam, seems like we're in an anime! My hair has just defied all rational points of logic. In essence, it's defied logic itself!"

She walked into the bathroom with a ghost of a smile on her face, eyes full of amusement. "Emi, you're not smart, so stop trying to act like it. You and I both know that you're majorly socially awkward and as dumb as a rock."

"Excuse me? I am actually very smart, thank you very much!" Sticking my tongue out, I decided to be the childish one in this argument.

"Alright, then. What is 2+2?"

"FISH! IT'S MOTHERFUCKING FISH!"

"... No. It's 1,000."

"I was close."

She simply scoffed and replied with a haughty, "Whatever you say, Emi. Whatever you say."

We silently looked at the mirror, both of us smiling simultaneously at our changed outfits. I was wearing a white boyfriend blazer over a light blue v-neck t-shirt, a lolita-styled white lace skirt, and a black lace choker. My light blonde hair was down and slightly curled, and a headband with kitty ears on them laid on my head softly. Kameren had on a black t-shirt with little navy blue swirls covering most of it, navy blue skinny jeans, and a Black Veil Brides bracelet hugged her wrist snugly. Her light brown hair limply fell over her shoulders and her bangs fell over her face, just barely covering one eye.  
I whistled, "Woah. We look hot."

"At least I'm not wearing a skirt. That would be unacceptable. Unacceptable, I say!" Yeah, Kameren isn't the most girly person in the world.

Then, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, maybe we should figure out which anime we're in. We can't understand what will happen unless we know where we are, right?"

"Right. So, I guess now we can just aimlessly wander around town until we know where we are?"

"Indeed. Follow me, slave!" I said over my shoulder, already heading towards the door, quickly making my way to the sidewalk. After Kameren caught up, we walked down the sidewalk and saw something that made our jaws promptly drop.

"Namimori Middle School. Kameren! I think I'm about to have a heart attack! Catch me!" I fell back, hoping that she'll catch me, but a pair of more... Well, masculine arms circled around my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Hey, you okay? You look kind of pale."

I looked back to see the smiling face of none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

OHMYGOSH.

_**Teehee... Cliffie. Sorry, but I had to cut it short. My computer is getting taken away tomorrow and they're gonna delete everything on it, so I had to rush, which explains the cliffie there. I really hope none of you are mad at me... Well, I really hope you guys like it. Have I redeemed myself~? Read and review, my slav- I mean lovely readers!**_

See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Eheh… Hello?" I said nervously, not expecting to see any of the characters this early on, especially considering we just got here. Crimson creeped up to my cheeks, but I quickly looked down so my hair covered it.

His ever-so-present smile got bigger, if that was even possible. He set me back up, careful not to let me fall, which I was thankful for, because my knees felt weak and my breath was coming in shallow. "Hey, are you alright? You almost fell pretty hard."

I heard Kameren scoff next to me and mumble under her breath. God, if she would just speak up, I wouldn't always have to ask her what the hell she said. Then again, I don't know if I want her to speak up. Half of what comes out of her mouth is embarrassing and it only makes me want to punch her in the face. "What exactly did you just say, _Kameren?_" I could just feel my teeth grinding together. It's not like Yamamoto would understand what she means, anyways.

"I said, you've already fallen pretty hard, _princess._" And BAM! There was the signature smirk. I looked back to Yamamoto, knowing that I was going to see a simply confused/concerned look. Of course, it's exactly like him to still be concerned. Typical Yamamoto, hehehe… Well… I think the worst part about what Kameren said was that… _Well…. _She was actually _right._ Damn best friend intuition.

"Huh? You fell already? Well, are you sure you're alright?" He looked even more concerned than before. Damn.

"Oh, no, I'm just fine! My name is Emiko Aoki, and this is my friend Kameren Delino, and we're new here! What's your name?" I held my hand out and smiled as wide as I could, trying to look like I've never seen him before. He's much more of a gentleman than I pegged him to be in the anime, but he's just so adorable!

His concerned look disappeared and his smile appeared once again. I like his smile… I'm glad he always has a reason to smile. "Oh, my bad. My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. It's wonderful to meet you two. If you'd like, I can give you guys a tour of the school. Is that good?"

"Yeah, that would be won—" Then the bell rang. Oh, shoot! I didn't want him to be late! Dammit, now I know who's gonna show up!

I felt a murderous aura in the air, and I swore under my breath. He's already here. "What are you doing here, herbivores? The bell just rang. Get to class."

Oh no. MY SON OF A BITH **((A/N: Inside joke with Hanime. Don't ask.)) **SENSES ARE TINGLING. INSURE IMMEDIATE ATTACK. Verbal wise, anyways. "KAMEREN AND I ARE NEW STUDENTS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! We don't know where our classes _are, _you inconsiderate douche!"

His eyes narrowed as he raised his tonfa and bolted at me. _Oh shit. _Kameren suddenly jumped in between the two of us and Hibari stopped just fast enough so he was just a hair away from Kameren, and she gave him an apologetic look. "I apologize for my friend here, she has a temper like a ticking time bomb. She won't give you anymore problems, I assure you. We were just going to the office to see where our classes were, when Emiko fell and Yamamoto was simply helping her. It's all our fault, and I can't tell you how sorry we are." **((A/N: When all else fails, kiss up. xD))**

They stared at each other, like _creepers, _for a minute, and he just turned on his heels and walked away without saying a word. It was silent for a while, but then I heard the flustered voice of none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just great. Wait… If Tsuna is here, then that also means…

"Yo, baseball nut, what're you doing?" Oh my gosh… It _is! _Hayato Gokudera! Oh my gosh howisthisIdon'teven… WOAH. I saw Gokudera walking over and I fell over again, although not on my own terms. Kameren had pushed me over, and stood in the way so I won't scream and glomp him. I have such nice friends, don't I? I bit on the edge of my t-shirt to make sure I don't scream my head off. But it's _Hayato _frickin _Gokudera! _He's so awesome! I have a plushie of him, and a picture of him hanging above my writing desk! Does that make me seem like a stalker?

Anyways. Back to reality. I realized with a start that Kameren started sitting on me. Oh well. "I-Is she okay?" I barely heard Tsuna's meak voice. How sweet. So people _do _care about me! _No they don't! _SHUT UP, KAMEREN VOICE IN MY HEAD!

"Yup. She's just a little… Well," Kameren started moving her finger in circles around her temple in a 'crazy' fashion, "Crazy, if you catch my drift." I lifted my hand to protest, but I was clearly too lazy. Better just let them think as they will. I sighed. _I'm so tired… It's been a crazy day… Wait. What are they doing out of class? SHIT._

"Why are you herbivores crowding around when you should be in class?" Hibari came stalking back. That's when Kameren jumped off me. I looked up to find her cheeks tinged with red. _Oh, it's _totally _payback time now._

"Well, we _were _going to class, but Kameren had some trouble around the school! How about you show her around, Hibari?" That's when I pushed her into Hibari and ran away promptly. The other guys should be smart enough to run away as well. Well, I hope they are.

_Damn, I love my job._


End file.
